JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: New Hope or Dark Curse
by dexamethasone 44
Summary: Years after the defeat of DIO, a new group of fledgling Stand-users emerge, but will they have enough to overcome the trials set by the three stand masters, the dark evil or themselves.. M to be safe for language.


JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: New Hope or Dark Curse

Het guys dexamethasone here... Sorry about the not posting anything over the last, I don't know, let's say a year. I've been really preoccupied with school but for now here's a little something in the ill-represented JJBA are.

So here we go, and Btw's I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, all rights belong to its creator Hirohiko Araki, Shuesha, and many others I do not remember off the top of my head.

 _Narration_

 _(Thoughts)_

Speaking

Chapter 1: Return of the Phantom

Prelude: The Intro.

 _The year is 2015; almost 50 years after the despicable DIO raged havoc on to the Joestars and all of those who were involved. The decisive showdown between Jotaro and Star Platinum—and DIO with The World as his side, the two sides fought with heated bloodlust in their respective eyes. DIO's stand The World, like Star Platinum, dished out blows just as fast as Jotaro could, but unlike Jotaro, The World could stop time. DIO used this immense power to slowly pick off each of the Crusaders, Kakyoin dies of severe internal hemorrhaging, Joseph nearly dies after a steak knife pierces his trachea. The fight seemed rather one sided until Jotaro himself is able to stop time. Being that he is human, he can stop time at a significantly briefer period of 2 seconds. Towards the end of the fight, Jotaro manages to gain the upper hand and eventually cripple DIO. His body was then thrown into the ocean left to decay._

 _Soon after, in 2001 Giorno Giovanno, a descendent of both DIO and the Joestar family comes to obtain the power of a Stand, thus dubbed Golden Experience. He shows his mastery of the Stand by being the second person ever to achieve a "Requiem" status._

 _After that, at Cape Canaveral, the remains of Jolene Kujo float to the bottom of the Atlantic awaiting DIO's arm..._

 _Present day 8 August 2015._

 _University City._

 **SLAM!**

A lunch table flips over in a crowded university lunch hall, in the window a tall, may can be seen throwing three other students around, suddenly the doors fly open...

"HELP, THIS GUY IS GONNA KILL US!" one shouted for his life

"Don't you mess with me again, ya damn prick," a gruff voice bellowed as three students ran for their lives out of the lunch hall. Out comes a tall, silver-haired man in his early 20's.

"Oi, Markey, don't be such sour-puss," a much more silky voice came from his right side, an older shorter blonde haired man sat next to Mark," wouldn't want ya to bust a artery or somethin'."

"You saw him; he looked at me the wrong way." Mark spat at his companion

"To you Mark, everyone looks at you wrong," the man shook his head," either way you're graduating in a few days, not like the precepts will…or have done anything about you."

"Hell's that supposed to mean, that I have an uncontrollable rage," Mark said still fuming over the fact that those idiots got their blood on his favorite white shirt, he scratches at the blood stains," son of a… this will take days to get out!"

" Well that's what ya get, anyway Markey, come with me, I need to have a talk with you." The shorter blond stood up at chest level with his younger brother,

"Well? Are you coming, Markey?" the shorter guy said to his brother as he held the doors open.

The tall looming figure of Mark walked over to his shorter brother Mason, and the out the door.

"He never changes; he's always looking for a good adventure…so bizarre." The younger brother said as he lit up a cigarette on his way out of the.

 _Time skip a month._

 _Current date: 8 September 2015_

 _Location: Skies over Tibet_

 _Mark and Mason sit in a rather crowded airliner; they sit shoulder to shoulder behind the pilot along with a cloaked figure in the opposite rows of seating._

 _(Why did I decide to go with Mason to Tibet…oh yeah, he wants to take me to see one of our distant relatives. I have no clue why we have family all the way out in buttfuck Tibet…but I guess I'll humor him. Although…)_ Mark thinks to himself as his eyes move to the back

At this time Mark looks over his snoring older brother and at the cloaked figure in the back of the bi-plane (the trademark rumbling kanji surround the cloaked figure as the pallet changes color to blue)

 _(I can't help but shake this ominous feeling, I feel like I know that person … I'll go to the bathroom and then get a good look at that person.)_

Mark gets up from his seat and starts walking to the bathroom at the back of the plane, and as he does he notices that the figure behind the two of them was female. As Mark passes by time feels like it is slowing down. As he crosses past the seating a voice calls out to him from the mysterious female in the cloak.

" Mark Molina, you know not of the power you can obtain…"

 _(What the hell was that voice!)_ Mark thought almost screaming it aloud, he then hurries into the bathroom, breathing heavy _( It said something about me gaining power, the hell is that? Could what Mason has been saying about a "Curse" be real? No that's a load off bullshit, there's no way.)_

Calming himself down, Mark decides to wash his face in the sink, he runs the hot water and splashes it on his face and as he looks up he sees the cloaked female in the refection.

" WHAT THE FUUU..," he says as he falls out of the bathroom, "CK! Oh…the hell are you people looking at!?" All of the other passengers return to their business as Mark walks down the aisle.

 _( What the hell did I see in there… it was just my imagination that what it was...hopefully)_

"Attention passengers, we will be beginning are descent in to the city of Lhasa, please make sure that your seats are put into the upright position and that you have all of your belongings before you exit the plane. Thank you." The Pilot said over the plane's speaker.

 _(Well out of one hell hole and into another I guess.)_ Mark thought to himself

This is only the start of the Bizarre Adventure.

To be Continued


End file.
